Going on Facebook
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: "Jasper's cheating on me. Emmett and Edward are doing the same to you two, as well," Alice stated. Bella refuses to believe her friend's claims until she finds out Edward has been keeping secrets. The reveal of the truth changes more than one life.


**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Cheryl, April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Going on Facebook**

"Edward, are you coming?" I called.

When I didn't get an answer, I sighed and placed the remote next to the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. I had been waiting a half-an-hour for him to join me, so we could watch the movie we agreed on this morning.

I found him in his office, and not surprisingly, on his computer. His headset was on his head, and his nose was close to the screen. He moved his mouse quickly and was tapping at the buttons in some code only he and his gamer friends understood. Why anyone needed a mouse with fifteen buttons was beyond me.

"Ed…"

"To your left?" he yelled.

I jumped and looked quickly, seeing nothing. I rolled my eyes at my own overreaction. He had to be talking to someone on the game. I waited until there was a lull and tried again.

"Edward," I called.

"Hey, sweetheart…Emmett, coming at you at twelve o'clock. No…no I meant behind you." He didn't even look at me.

Growing frustrated that I wasn't getting his attention, I went over and sat on his lap. He looked around me at the screen. I could see the World of Warcraft reflecting in his glasses and scowled at my archnemesis. It seemed like I was always competing for attention with it.

"Sweetheart, I'm trying to concentrate, and that's hard to do with you on my lap," Edward said distractedly.

"I thought we were watching a movie tonight ... _together_," I hinted.

"Start it without me," he said. "I think we should travel North along the river."

"I am not starting without you. You're the one that wanted to watch _Rogue One_, insisting I needed to see it."

When I didn't get an answer, I sighed. I glanced at the screen and scowled. "Who's the girl you guys are playing with, and why is she half-naked?" I asked.

"That's Emmett's character, he molded it after Rose," Edward answered. "Please, Bella, I'll join you right after this—I promise."

I rolled my eyes and got off his lap. It would be more than a few moments, their missions seemed to go on forever. I would be surprised if he made it to bed before midnight.

"Tell me something, if I dressed like that character, would I be able to hold your attention for more than a minute?" I scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. That dress you have on right now is far more beautiful," Edward responded, without looking at me.

I glanced down at my oversized T-shirt and shook my head sadly. I went to bed and decided to read. Perhaps, I should talk to Alice and find something from Victoria Secret.

**GoFB**

At some point, I must have fallen asleep, and when I awoke and blinked in the morning light, Edward's side of the bed was empty. With a groan, I stretched and crawled out of bed. I shuffled down the hall and found him slumped in his computer chair.

"Edward." I shook his shoulder, and he sat up with a jerk.

"What time is it?" He glanced around.

"Just after seven; you need to get a move on if you don't want to be late. Don't you have to be in court today?" I yawned.

"Shit. Thanks, love." He jumped out of his seat, sending it rolling backward.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry about last night. I'll make it up to you."

"Mmm-hmm. How about this weekend, when we go home to visit your folks? Maybe we can get a room at the lodge." I followed him back into our room.

"Crap. Didn't I tell you? I have to go out of town for a conference, I can't go to Forks this weekend." He tossed his dirty shirt on the bed and grabbed a suit out of the closet.

"No, you didn't. We can't cancel, it's your _mom's _birthday." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry. I already called her and explained. She and Dad decided to go on cruise anyways, so they won't be there." Edward gave me an apologetic look. "I'll be home tonight, and we can do something, no computer—I promise."

_Uh-huh_. I will believe it when I see it.

I received a text from Alice on my way to work, begging Rose and me to meet her for lunch. We agreed on a small café near her store, Rose's gym, and the dentist office where I worked. I got there first and chose a table near the back of the room.

Rose entered next, looking tall and fit, wearing a simple skirt over her leotard. She taught yoga and Pilates across the street. Her classes were always full, with a waiting list a mile long. She made me feel a bit rumpled in my scrubs.

"Hey, girl, how's it going? Any bites today?" she teased, sitting gracefully in the seat next to me.

"Haha, no. My reflexes have gotten quick, so I haven't been bitten by a kid in months." I grinned. "I see you haven't turned into a pretzel yet."

She laughed and glanced at the menu. "I really feel like a big juicy cheeseburger or greasy taco."

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching against junk food." I laughed. "You have been around Emmet too long. Speaking of your man, have you seen his character for WoW?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I hardly see the resemblance. These guys are real…the avatar is completely fake-looking." She juggled her breasts for emphasis.

The guy at the next table froze watching her, the sugar he was pouring missed his cup and started to make a small mountain on the table in front of him. Rose shot him a glare, making him turn pink with embarrassment.

"Do you mind? Private convo," she snapped.

I snickered. "It's your own fault, you should know those puppies are lethal weapons—able to reduce mere mortal men to puddles before you."

She laughed good-naturedly then checked the clock on her phone. "Where is Alice? I have a class in forty-five minutes."

"There she is." I glanced up as our friend came through the door and towards us, her heels loudly clicking the entire way. She sat down and removed her Gucci sunglasses; her eyes were red-rimmed.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, all earlier amusement now gone.

"It's Jasper." Tears filled her eyes.

"Is he okay?" I reached out a hand towards her.

"For the moment, although that may change if I get my hands on him. I just may kill him," Alice said loudly, causing several heads to turn our way.

"She's kidding, folks, go back to your meals," Rose addressed them loudly then lowered her voice. "Alice, you can't yell out something like that in public, no matter how mad you are."

"Jasper's cheating on me. Emmett and Edward are doing the same to you two, as well," Alice stated.

"I can assure you Emmett isn't gay. Although, I can see if he was to flip to the other side he would go for Edward," Rose said.

"What...Wait...What?" I turned my head back and forth, looking at them both. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Edward would never cheat on me," I told Alice, then twisted to Rose. "And I can't even…what?"

"Well, I used to think the same about Jasper." Tears slipped down Alice's face.

"You have to be wrong," I insisted. "I know Jasper loves you. He doesn't seem like the type to cheat."

"I found an email on his computer that says different." Alice blinked rapidly.

"You went through his emails?" Rose frowned, becoming more serious.

"Not intentionally. I needed to borrow his printer, mine was out of ink. When I booted up his computer, there was an open email on the desktop. My eyes caught the words _Dearest Jasper_. At first, I thought it was from his mom. I found out quickly that it wasn't. It was from some girl named Maria. She went on and on about how sweet he was and thanking him for the flowers. Also saying how she, Lucy, and Natalie can't wait to see him, Emmett, and Edward soon."

"There has to be some mistake." I shook my head.

"Is Edward going to Lakewood this weekend?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. He said he had a conference out of town." I frowned.

"Emmet said he was participating in a hot dog eating contest," Rose said skeptically.

"Do you think I want to be the bearer of bad news? In Jasper's emails, there were hotel reservations under their names for three rooms with king-sized beds in Lakewood. That's only an hour away, why would they need hotels rooms when they could just come home." Alice scowled.

"There has to be some explanation." I tried to push the doubt from my mind.

Alice shrugged and looked away. "I worked it over and over in my head, hoping the same thing, but I can't come up with any other logical reason he would lie to me."

**GoFB**

I checked on dinner and turned it off but kept it in the oven. I glanced at the clock for the fifth time. Edward was usually home by now.

He has been late before due to traffic from the city or getting tied up in court. I tried not to let it bother me. However, Alice's accusations kept hovering in the back of my mind. I took a sip of my wine and pondered about making a salad when the front door opened.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"In the kitchen," I responded, taking the lasagna out of the oven.

He appeared in the doorway, looking worn out and apologetic. "I'm sorry, love. The hearing took longer than expected today."

"That's okay, dinner is ready. How hungry are you? Would you like a salad too?" I asked.

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I know I said we would spend time together tonight, but Marcus handed me a new case on my way out the door. He wants preliminary notes first thing in the morning since I'll be gone all weekend."

My heart sank. "I'll bring some dinner to you."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed me lightly on the lips and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

I served up a large piece of lasagna and two slices of garlic bread. I beat him to his office and placed the plate on the desk next to his laptop. He entered a moment after. He had exchanged his contacts for his glasses and his suit for a pair of basketball shorts and a Star Wars T-shirt.

"It smells wonderful, thank you." He kissed my cheek before taking his seat.

He took a bite then turned on his laptop. He opened the file and got to work. I watched him for a moment before I got the courage to test out the waters.

"So, where's your conference this weekend?" I asked.

"It's in Lakewood. I know it's not that far, but it starts really early in the morning, and I'm not sure how late in the day it will go," he said.

"I'm not working this weekend. Maybe I can go with you, and after your conference is over, we can do something?" I suggested.

His head shot up, and for a split second, he looked nervous. "That's not a good idea, I'll be swamped. I think you'll be better off staying here. How about you do something with the girls like a spa day or something?"

He got back to work, so I headed out of the room and stopped in the doorway. "I still make you happy, right?"

"What kind of ridiculous question is that?" he asked, but he didn't even look up from the screen.

"You're right, silly me," I deadpanned.

I went back to the kitchen and plated up my own dinner. The food tasted bland to me, so I pushed it to the side. I placed my face in my hands and fought my tears. I knew Edward was keeping something from me. I still refused to believe he was cheating, and I couldn't even bring myself to ask.

I felt him take my hand in his and press a kiss to the back of it. I opened my eyes and found him crouched beside me. His free hand wiped away my tears and then cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Obviously, I've done something for you to have asked me that question. Or, perhaps, I should say haven't done," he apologized. "I have an idea; how about next weekend, we take a trip to Victoria, just the two of us like on our honeymoon? We can go to dinner and a show, maybe even see if they're doing carriage rides."

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed me.

Just as his tongue slipped into my mouth, his cellphone started ringing. He broke away, looking upset.

"It's Marcus, if it were anyone else, sweetheart, I would ignore it. I swear, next year it will be better." He stood and dug his phone from his pocket.

"I know." I sighed in disappointment.

He answered as he walked away. I wrapped up my plate and the rest of the leftovers. I felt like something sweet and sugary and decided to make brownies. I knew Edward would probably be locked up in his office until midnight, so I wanted to kill some time.

An hour and a half later, I brought him a brownie and a glass of milk. As I got closer to his door, I could hear him on the phone, so I slowed down, so I didn't interrupt. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but overhear.

"I'm lying to my wife, Jasper. I want to tell her…I'm going to tell her."

"Fine, I won't… you're asking too much."

"Well, you shouldn't be keeping it from Alice." Edward let out an exasperated huff. "You know what…whatever, man. I'm warning you, if I see Bella looking upset over this stupid thing one more time, I am telling her. If it's you or her…it's going to be her."

"Bye."

I remained frozen in my spot for a moment as I processed the conversation. He was lying…and it sounded like he was covering Jasper's ass. I think I could easily rule out Edward cheating, but I wasn't so sure about Jasper. I desperately wanted to ask questions, but my heart was still telling me to trust Edward to do the right thing.

I knocked on the office door and poked my head in. "Hey, I made some brownies. Would you like one?"

Edward's eyes lit up. "Yes, please."

I smiled and placed it on his desk then picked up his dinner plate. "I brought milk too, but I can put on some coffee if you think you'll be up for a while."

He caught my arm and pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my neck. "Actually, I'm almost done. I just need to type an email and send it to Marcus. Then I'm going to shut off my phone for the night. I want to take my beautiful wife to bed and worship her." He kissed me.

His hand slid under my shirt and cupped my breast. His thumbed circled my nipple, and I moaned softly. I gently pushed him back so I could look into his eyes.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom." I slipped off his lap and hurried from the room.

**GoFB**

Early Friday evening, I met the girls for dinner at a local bar & grill. Alice was still in a dismal mood and not talking, which was very unlike her.

"What do you guys want to do? We have the whole evening to ourselves. We could go see a chick flick…dancing…gorge ourselves on junk food and alcohol," Rose suggested.

"Do you know what I really want to do?" Alice softly said, focusing on her drink as she swirled the straw. "I want to drive down to Lakewood and surprise my fiancé and this slut, Maria."

I frowned. "Alice, I really don't know if that's a good idea."

She started to protest, but I interrupted her.

"However, they are definitely hiding something from us. I overheard Edward on the phone with Jasper last night." I finished my thought.

"See. I told you." Alice sat up straight in her seat. "So, are you with me? Let's go, bust them."

"Not you, too?" Rose looked at me.

"Edward said he was lying to me when he was on the phone with Jasper. He even seemed upset he had to do it."

"I'm going to go pay the check." Alice got up and headed to the front.

I leaned over closer to Rose. "If we don't go with her, she's just going to go herself. We need to stop her from doing something rash."

Rose sighed and nodded. "You're right. Besides, if Emmett is lying to me, he's going to be punished." She smirked.

Something told me the idea turned her on more than pissed her off. We collected our things and met Alice by the cashier. An hour later, we were on our way to Lakewood. The drive to the hotel was quiet—the closer we got; the more jittery Alice became.

We followed Alice inside, and she went straight up to the desk to check us in. I wasn't surprised that she'd made reservations days ago. I glanced around the lobby, and my eyes fell on a sign. I elbowed Rose and nodded my head towards it.

"You don't suppose…" I trailed off.

"Welcome Civil War reenactors?" She snorted. "No way. Emmett wouldn't be caught dead doing something so dorky."

"Well… Jasper is our beloved history professor…who happened to write his thesis on that war," I commented.

"Huh?" Rose's eyebrows rose, and then she snickered. "I am never going to let him live this down if it's true."

Alice approached us, holding two cards. "Our room is 205. Who would like the extra card?"

Rose crossed her arms in front of her and nudged me. I took it and slipped it into my pocket, still not sure what the night would entail. I was still miffed that Edward was lying to me and there was a chance a fight loomed in our future.

"Okay, Emmett is 411, Edward 409. Jasper is in 503." Alice took a deep breath and headed for the elevators.

"Alice, do you want one of us to go with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I have to do this on my own."

It was quiet when Rose and I got off on the 4th floor. We walked side by side, down the hall, the faint sounds of televisions and talking drifted out of the rooms.

"Don't wait up." Rose winked at me, heading to 411. She pounded on the door. "Open up, it's the police!" she shouted.

I knocked lighter on Edward's door and waited. Emmett's door opened first, and his head poked out.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" He sounded shocked.

"I've heard you been a bad boy, I've come to see that you're punished." Rose smirked and pushed her way into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Bella?"

I turned and realized that Edward had opened the door. He stood in front of me in uniform. He looked more handsome than ridiculous in the silly costume.

"Edward? What in the hell are you wearing," I asked.

He let me by and closed the door behind me. "I can explain…"

He was caught off by the sound of something...or in this case someone being slammed into the wall behind his bed. The steady rhythm of thumping and moaning that followed made me question if Emmett was being punished or rewarded.

"Well…they wasted no time." I snorted.

"Sweetheart, I know you must be pissed." He started running his hand through his already messy hair.

"You can start by explaining why you picked the losing side if you decided to play soldier boy." I took a seat on the bed.

He looked down at the Confederate uniform and gave it a small tug. "This is what you're most mad about?"

"No. I figured why not start with the small things first. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond pissed that you've been lying to me. I wasn't purposely trying to eavesdrop, but I heard you on the phone with Jasper last night. Of course, this was after Alice told me at lunch how she was convinced that Jasper was cheating. She also said…" I stopped and shook my head.

"I would never," Edward refused, looking upset.

"I know. I couldn't believe you would ever do that…but she planted a seed of doubt. I started second-guessing other things. Last night was the first night we had sex in a month. Every time we tried to do anything together, something would come up, or you got lost in your computer game." I gave him a half-hearted smile.

He sat on the bed next to me and took my hand in his. "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better and cut down on the game time."

"Why all the lies? I'm assuming participating in a reenactment was what you guys were hiding," I asked. "There isn't anything else is there?"

Edward rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I'm never making bets with Jasper again. I hated the secrecy from the start. I didn't mind participating in the reenactment, but I would never have agreed if I knew his full terms."

"Is he cheating on Alice with Maria?" I asked.

Edward snickered. "No, not at all. Maria organized the event, and she and her friends helped fit us with uniforms. He just doesn't think Alice would understand his love for this. He thinks she's too fashioned-forward. He's been doing reenactments for two years now."

My jaw dropped. "That's not fair to Alice. She knows he's a big history buff, and she accepted that a long time ago. I think she'd rather know the truth than all the secrets and lies. She is really hurting over this."

"You don't have to tell me; I happen to agree with you. I don't think it helps that Emmett teases him about it, so Jazz has become self-conscious. This is probably why Jasper decided this was the perfect revenge for when he won the bet. Somehow, I got dragged along for the ride."

I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're good?" he asked tentatively, hugging me around the waist.

"This means we are working on it. I want you to promise you're not going to lie to me again. Unless it's a life or death issue for Jasper…or Emmett, I don't think it's fair of them to tell you to lie to me."

"No more lies, love. I will also make a more conscious effort for us to spend more time together. I'll tell the guys I have to cut down to one night a week to meet them in the realm," he promised.

"I don't mind a night or two during the week. It's when we make plans to watch a movie or something else, and then you jump on your computer instead. That's what gets me upset," I told him.

"I'll try harder." He nodded.

I looked him up and down in the uniform and shook my head. "So, this…is interesting. You're a…Private?"

"Uh…yeah. Because I'm a first-timer. All those conferences were basically training camps," he explained.

"I see. So, you still didn't tell me why you picked the losing side?" I asked.

"Jasper favors the South; his family is from Texas."

"Yeah, but yours is from the North. They started off in Boston and then went to Chicago."

"True. But it would be strange to fight against my best friends. Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired of talking about the reenactment. How about we make up for lost time." He leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine.

My phone chose that moment to start ringing.

"Ignore it," he begged.

"It's Alice, just let me make sure she's okay," I told him.

"Hey, Alice…"

"We broke up…" She dissolved into sobs.

"Aww shit…" Edward cursed under his breath.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In our room…I…" She started crying too hard to talk.

"I'll be right there," I promised her and hung up the call.

I glanced at Edward, and he smiled sadly. "You don't have to say anything. Go."

I grabbed my bag and headed out of the room. I knocked on 411 as hard as I could.

"Rose, we have to go. Alice needs us."

There was no answer, except for groans.

I sighed and knocked again. "Rose, your car is on fire."

The door flew open, and Rose ran out stark naked.

"Rose, stop, you're forgetting something." I grabbed her arm before she could run any farther.

She stopped and looked at me. "Wait…we brought Alice's car."

"Yes…but I was referring to your clothes." I glanced up and down the hallway ... thankfully it was empty.

"Shit…" She ducked back into the room, and I caught the door.

"Hey, Bells, how's it going?" Emmett said from the direction of the bed.

"Better than Alice and Jasper; they broke up." I averted my eyes from looking at him.

"Sorry, Pooh Bear, Alice needs girl time." Rose fixed her sundress and grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

"Wait…Rosie…you can't leave me…"

"I promise we can continue at home. Love ya, buh-bye." Rose hurried to join me.

When we got inside the elevator, Rose's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oops."

"What oops?" I asked distractedly as I hit the button for the second floor.

"I accidentally left Emmett tied up to the bed." She giggle-snorted.

"Oh…I so didn't need to know that. I'll text Edward." I shook my head.

"I can't believe Alice and Jasper broke up. They are like Will & Grace." Rose sighed.

"You do know that Will was gay, right?" I snickered.

"Huh. That explains a lot now." Rose nodded absentmindedly.

"You worry me sometimes." I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well, that's better than most of the time." Rose retorted with a grin.

We both laughed as we headed for the room, and our mood grew somber before we reached the door. I used the card to enter, and we found Alice curled in a ball on the bed, sobbing, with little bottles around her. I instantly felt guilty for laughing a few minutes ago.

I crawled onto the bed beside her and was relieved all the bottles were still full. "Alice, hun, we are here. Tell us what happened."

"I confronted him, and he admitted to lying to me for the past two years." She sniffled.

"Two years…damn…" Rose whistled lowly. "With the same bitch, Maria?"

"He claims he's only been involved with a reenactment group. That he hasn't cheated but still…" Alice hugged a pillow to her.

"Reenactment? Dang, you were right, B, that's what they're up to." Rose quirked an eyebrow.

Alice looked at me with eyes filled with hurt. "You knew?"

"Not until we got here, and I saw the banner. Even then, it was only a guess until Edward answered the door in uniform."

"Oh." Alice shoulder's slumped.

"All right. I say we drink up. Who wants what?" Rose started to look through the bottles.

"I can't. I'm pregnant." Alice's lower lip trembled.

"Does Jasper know?" I asked her, reaching for her hand.

She nodded. "Yeah, he was there when I took the test two weeks ago. We didn't say anything because we wanted to wait until I was out of my first trimester. He even had the nerve to say my hormones were making me overreact."

"Men. Okay, I'll just put these back before we're charged." Rose gathered the bottles.

"You don't have to. In fact, have one or two for me," Alice insisted.

Rose shrugged and opened the vodka and tipped it back, downing it all in one swig. She wiped her hand over mouth then offered me a pick of the others. I shook my head. I had a feeling I was going to need to keep a clear head tonight.

"Who did the actual breaking up part?" I asked.

"Me. Two years…two years, he has been going to these events and lying to me. If it was the first time, maybe I could forgive him. But he wasn't even planning to tell me ever. He decided for me that I would hate it because one time I complained about watching a history documentary on TV. But it was boring; it was like the tenth time we watched the same one, so I was falling asleep." She hugged the pillow tighter.

"So, what now?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want my baby coming into this world with Jasper and me at odds. But I'm not sure if I can trust him again even though I still love him."

**GoFB**

The next day, we got to the field bright and early. The sun had come out, and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

"My head." Rose groaned and fixed her sunglasses. "Why are we here at the crack of dawn?"

"Dawn was a few hours ago, lush. We are here to support the guys." I wrapped an arm around a somber Alice's shoulders.

"I want to tape this. It will be great blackmail material for years." Rose pulled out her phone.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, I need to see what was so important to lie to me about." She pulled her jacket tighter.

"Let's get a seat on the hill so we can watch." I pointed to an area where I saw others setting up chairs and blankets.

We found a seat that would hopefully have a good view of the field below. I scanned the soldiers lined up, trying to find the guys. I found Emmett and Edward easily, they appeared to be joking about something. Emmett pointed the gun towards his face and was trying to look down the barrel. Edward shoved it away, then smacked Emmett on the back of the head and appeared to be yelling at him.

"Good grief, the fool is going to blow off his own face." Rose shook her head. "Forget blackmail, this is going on Facebook."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's on the Chestnut, first row. He must be an officer." Alice plucked at the grass in front of her.

"Maria, Lucy wants to know if they are any more programs?" a woman in a period dress called out to another participant.

Another woman with hair that was almost white turned to answer, and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alice was glaring at her.

"We have more in the medical tent. We have a larger turnout than usual today," Maria answered, then continued on toward the field.

"That's Maria, she's beautiful," Alice murmured.

Rose peered over the top of her glasses for a better look. "Wow, she's like eighty. I know Jasper liked old things, but seriously?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Alice sighed.

The event started shortly with a bugle call. I flinched at the first sound of a musket and wondered how realistic this was going to get because I never enjoyed war movies. I had to hide my head in Edward's shoulder for most of _Saving Private Ryan._ I still couldn't believe I let him talk me into that one.

On the field, the fight was picking up, and soldiers were falling on both sides. I was getting upset that I lost track of Edward when Jasper clutched his chest and slumped off his horse.

"Oh, My God, Jasper!" Alice screamed, and she jumped up and headed for the field.

"Alice, stop." I made a grab for her, but it was too late.

She ducked under the line to keep spectators back and was running across the field towards Jasper. Several soldiers cast her looks of annoyance, but she ignored them. She knelt next to Jasper and appeared to be fretting over him.

"This keeps getting better and better." Rose chuckled, still aiming her phone at the field.

"You've got to spend less time with Emmett. This isn't that funny; she could've gotten hurt running across the field liked that," I told her.

"Relax. They use blanks, don't they?" Rose smirked.

"Did you forget that she's pregnant and people have gotten hurt by blanks before. It's just not usually life-threatening," I responded.

"Okay, not so funny anymore," Rose agreed, turning off her phone. "Should we go get her?"

Edward came out of nowhere and grabbed Alice. He pulled her off the field towards a tent with her kicking and screaming for Jasper. She broke away at one point, but Edward quickly got hold of her again. He seemed to say something to her, and she stopped fighting him and went willingly to the tent.

"Do you think we're allowed over there?" Rose questioned.

"We might as well try." I sighed.

We followed the outskirts of the fight until we got the tent. No-one stopped us when we entered. Edward wasn't in sight, but Alice was sitting on a cot and with her was Maria, who was talking to Alice softly. Alice was nodding and wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I asked.

She turned her head and opened her mouth to respond. Before she could, Jasper came storming into the tent.

"Alice, are you out of your cotton-picking mind? What in the Sam Hill were you thinking running into the battlefield," he yelled.

"Hey, Colonel Cornball, leave her alone," Rose snapped and stood in front of Jasper, glaring at him.

"I'm a Major," Jasper stated.

"A major ass," Rose spat. "You have some audacity to come in here like a raging bull after you spent the last two years lying to her. You scared her to death falling off the horse like you did. Perhaps if she was prepared for it instead of emotionally distraught over your ass, it wouldn't have happened. You should be kissing the ground she walks on that she still cares enough for you. Because if Emmett did what you've done, he wouldn't have any balls left."

"Rose, thank you, but it's okay. He's right, I never should've run out onto the field," Alice spoke up.

"All right, that is quite enough. Young man, you promised me you'd talk to your young lady. Look at all the trouble you've caused by being untruthful. Now, the two of you are going to sit over there and talk this through," Maria interrupted with her hands on her hips.

Jasper removed his hat and looked contrite. "Yes, ma'am." He joined Alice on the cot in the corner.

Maria turned to us and raised an eyebrow.

"We were just leaving," I promised.

"We were?" Rose said while keeping an eye on the couple.

"Yes. Come on." I dragged her back through the flap of the tent.

I spotted Edward a few yards away, leaning against a tree trunk. His jacket was off, and he didn't have a gun on him, so I assumed he was out of the fight. He gave me a sad grin as I walked closer.

"Well if it isn't the war hero," I teased.

He smirked and shook his head. "I think I just got court marshaled for pulling Alice off the field. I guess I wasn't supposed to break character. Looks like I won't be allowed to participate in any future events, according to one of the guys playing a General."

"I'm glad you did. Alice or the baby could have gotten hurt," I said.

"She's pregnant?" Edward's eyes widened, and he let out a low whistle. "Does Jasper know?"

"Yes. Hopefully, they're in there working it out."

"What happened to my monkey man?" Rose asked, scanning the field.

"He died a few moments ago." Edward pointed him out in the field of dead soldiers.

"Damn, I missed it. Do you think they can do it again?" Rose frowned.

The battle seemed to come to an end, and people started to mill about. A few soldiers continued to lie where they were, and Rose wandered over towards Emmett when she noticed other spectators on the field.

"I'm sorry you got kicked out." I leaned into Edward's side.

"I'm not. I don't think I'm cut out to be a soldier. I've gained tremendous more respect for those who do fight for our country, though." Edward wrapped his free arm around me.

Alice and Jasper emerged from the tent a few minutes later and headed towards us, hand in hand. Alice's eyes were red-rimmed, but she was smiling.

"Thanks, man, for getting Alice off the field for me. If you want me to talk to the General, I'm sure I can convince him that under the circumstances, you were doing what was best," Jasper said.

"Don't worry about it. One time was enough for me. But Emmett enjoyed himself, so you may have a partner in crime with him," Edward said.

"Are you okay?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, I'm getting married," she announced with a smile.

"That's great, I'm glad you worked things out." I hugged her.

"I mean, I'm getting married today," Alice reiterated.

"What? Here?" I asked in surprise, looking around the field.

"Maria is really sweet. She says she always keeps a wedding dress on hand; apparently, we won't be the first to have an impromptu wedding. She also has a couple of other period dresses you and Rose can borrow." Alice bit her lip.

"I…ah." One glance at her face, and I couldn't say no. "If this is what you really want. I don't have to wear a girdle, do I?"

**GoFB**

An hour later, I was standing up for Alice as she exchanged vows with Jasper. Never in a million years did I ever think my fashionista best friend would be having a period wedding. But anyone could see that she was really happy and that Jasper simply adored her.

I watched from the side as they danced around to a song I didn't recognize. Edward came up beside me and handed me a drink.

"I didn't know that red Solo cups were around in the 1800s," I joked.

"I'm more surprised Alice got pregnant before Rose." Edward stood behind me so I could lean against him.

I eyed my blonde friend who was practically humping her man on the floor. I shook my head and turned, so I didn't see any more of their foreplay.

"You're not the only one. Maria looks ready to have them thrown in the lake." I laughed.

"So what about us, are you ready to start a family?" Edward asked cautiously.

I looked up at him. "You'll lose even more game time, I'm not doing it on my own," I told him.

"It will be worth it." He kissed the top of my head.

"You know, if Alice can fully embrace reenactments, then maybe I should give WoW a try," I suggested.

Edward grinned. "Welcome to the dark side, love."

**A/N: A fun little one shot written for the Babes Comp. It will stand how it is and won't be continued. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me**

"


End file.
